The present invention is related to a flow regulator valve for regulating an amount of gaseous fuel to an air inlet of an engine to improve the fuel efficiency of the engine, reduce emissions of the engine and/or increase power of the engine.
Prior art devices are known to inject propane into an air inlet of a diesel engine. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,083. Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,015. Unfortunately, these systems do not appear to adequately address efficiency of the engine, reduced emissions and increase power based on the full range of the engine's use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for regulating an amount of propane or other gaseous fuel dependent upon the full range of the engine's use.